


A Matter of Trust

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Naked Lucifer, super fluff, super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer tries his best to gain Chloe's trust and advance their relationship, while Dan works hard to undermine him.  (Note:  Mostly Lucifer and Chloe in this one, not so much Trixie.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special acknowledgement goes out to AmyIsARealPhelps, who came up with the idea of the shovel talk for Trixie's boyfriend(?). Thank you so much for the plot bunny, you are awesome! I hope it doesn't disappoint. The shovel talk is in chapter 1.
> 
> And a super big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme, for your hard work. You make my work shine! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla, Rodan, Titanosaurus, and Ebirah belong to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with these guys. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar had never felt so happy in all the eons in his life.

After he had introduced Chloe to the monsters and the detective had decided to give him a chance, he couldn’t stop feeling like he was floating in the air -- even without wings!  He couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off of his face, which had Maze staring at him like he had lost his mind.  Perhaps he had.  

The next few days he had to tend to LUX business so he couldn’t spend any time with her at the station, but he did call her.  He didn’t care what they talked about; he just wanted to hear her voice, even if she was yelling at him.  So he called -- often.  Like every five minutes.

“What kind of food do you like?”

“What about flowers?”

“Your favorite color?”

“What do you think -- red shirt or black?”

“Which looks better on me, black tie or charcoal grey?”

“Which is better, Scotch, bourbon, or me?

“Which would you prefer -- me in Armani, or me in Prada?”

“Would you prefer me naked in your bed or naked in your shower?  What about in your kitchen?”

The last questions had her hanging up on him.  He was sure that she would have answered them, but oh well -- he’d be naked in all three places!

It was so wonderful to be able to call her and hear her soft chuckle at all his questions -- or else she would say, “Lucifer!” in that wonderfully scolding voice of hers that made him want to reach through the phone and kiss her senseless.  She was surprisingly patient with his multiple calls a day, almost as if she wanted to hear his voice too.  

Could... could that be?  Oh, how he hoped that she wanted to be with him too!

Not seeing her for a few days was pure torture, though.  The need to see the detective was always forefront in his mind.  In fact, he often thought of driving over to her house to sneak into her bed late at night -- naked, of course! -- and curl up beside her, but he knew he had to take things slow.  Well, as slow as a Devil could; patience was never his strong suit.  She was skittish, and he didn’t want to scare her off.  The key was going slow and easy....

Luckily by the weekend he would be finished with his business, and he could finally spend time with the Detective and her spawn.  They had already planned on an evening at the beach with Godzilla and his friends.  Lucifer sighed.  Bloody hell -- he owed the great, greedy beast so many playdates that it wasn’t even funny.  

He was so excited -- he had been waiting impatiently the entire week for the weekend to come.  By Friday he couldn’t stand it any longer and decided to surprise the detective at work.  Surely she would be happy to see him too?  With a little spring in his step, he went down to see the valet about fetching his Corvette from the garage.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Chloe sat at her desk, rubbing her forehead with one hand while she stared at the computer screen at the other.  There was the report that demanded to be written, but she just couldn’t concentrate.  All she could think of was... Lucifer.  It was not good.

She knew she shouldn’t be this preoccupied with a man.  Not just a man, but a beautiful, caring, gentle Devil who was more often than not an ass as well.  All those things bundled up into one package was a recipe for disaster.  He was the iceberg and she was the Titanic.  The only difference between her and the Titanic was that she could see the damned iceberg and was steering straight for it!

Lucifer had been so caring the other night, after he had introduced her to his monster friends.  Even though he had threatened to strip -- and eventually did after she slept, much to her horror -- he had still been kind.  He had promised not to hurt her and not to get bored... but how much could she believe him?  He had never lied to her, but who was to say his feelings wouldn’t change after they slept together?

It was enough to make her head explode.  Resting her elbows on the desk, she covered her face with both hands and wished she knew what the hell she was doing -- for it was very obvious to her that she had no idea.  Although she was unwilling to admit it, she loved that he called her at all hours of the day with his silly questions, as if he just wanted to hear her voice.  And she just wanted to hear his voice, too....  She could drown in that beautiful, smooth as silk, sexy voice.  Obviously she had lost her mind.  With a big sigh, she tried to return to the report that demanded her attention.

Sensing Lucifer’s presence before she saw him, Chloe refused to acknowledge him, afraid that her face would reflect her desire.  As she sat typing, both his arms came around on either side of her chair, with his hands planting themselves firmly on the desk before her, effectively pinning her in.  His body heat felt like a furnace behind her as he leaned in very close.  Teasing her ear with his breath, he whispered, “Good afternoon, Detective.”

Chloe felt a shiver of excitement run up and down her spine at his sexy greeting.  Oh that voice!  If she could bottle and sell it, she’d be a millionaire.  Biting her lower lip, she tried hard not to show how affected she was by him.  If she just turned her head, his face would only be millimeters from hers -- so she kept her eyes firmly planted on the computer screen.  Finding it hard to catch her breath, she decided to put a stop to the passion starting to build inside her.  She was a cop, for god’s sake! She shouldn’t be fantasizing about her partner!

Shoving her chair back hard, she pushed against him.  Caught off-guard, he yelped as she ran into him.  After picking up the file next to her, she swiveled in her chair, stood and feigned surprise as she said, “Oh, hello, Lucifer.  I didn’t know you were back there.”

Straightening, the tall man studied her with dark, smouldering eyes.  A smile touched his lips as he said, “Right.  Playing hard to get, my dear?”  Stepping very close to her -- so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body -- but not touching, he looked down at her and said, “You should know that the Devil enjoys a challenge -- and I always win in the end.”

The shiver of excitement turned into a hot ribbon of desire coiling tight around her body.  Chloe wanted to take a step back, but her chair blocked her escape.  Feeling a hot flush on her cheeks, she raised her chin defiantly and hid behind anger.  “Look, I have to work, so no funny business while we’re here, okay?  File this for me, will you?”  She slammed the file onto his chest.

Chloe watched Lucifer’s beautiful mouth transform into a moue as he unhappily took the paperwork from her.  Eyeing her with a cocked head, he asked, “Right.  And what do I get for my service?”  Interest was evident in his voice and his twinkling eyes were bright with excitement.

Oh and there it was, the boyish, charming side that came out at the least expected times.  He could flip from sexy to charming and back to sexy again like a chameleon.  It was... disarming.  Chloe could never resist the sweet, boyish side of him, but she desperately needed space.  Tempting and overpowering at the same time, the Devil was like a tornado of passion: beautiful and fascinating to look at, but leaving nothing but a path of destruction in its wake.  She was determined to protect her heart so that she would survive the storm that was Lucifer Morningstar.

Smiling sweetly, she said, “My sincerest appreciation,” as she pushed him aside.  Following doggedly in her footsteps, the Devil kept pace with her as she strode quickly down the hall.

“Oooh, and what does that entail?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“Obviously not what you’re thinking,” she snapped.

“Oh come on, Detective.  Surely you can provide some sort of reward?”

When she didn’t slow down, he caught a hold of her arm and pulled her into one of the small conference rooms, kicking the door shut behind them.  Without releasing her, he perched on the table while tossing the file onto it, and pulled her reluctant body close to his.  Very gently he took one of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

“Alone at last,” he breathed, his face a study in desire.

Oh god, he was way too handsome for his own good!  Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to look at him and get sucked into the spell he constantly wove around her vulnerable heart.  When he tipped her chin up and caressed her lips with his thumb, her eyes flew open to find him oh, so close....

“Right.  Come on, Detective.  I haven’t seen you in days.  Give me a proper reward,” he whispered as the lids came halfway down over his sensuous eyes, giving him the appearance of having just gotten up from a round of sex.  Chloe’s mouth went dry at the sight.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I... I....”

She couldn’t think.  Being so close to him robbed her of coherent thought, and she found herself swaying toward him, just to be closer.  A little closer, and his lips would be on hers --

This was crazy! She had to get a hold of herself!  Surely this was the path to destruction.  She shook herself and pulled away.  Stupid, she scolded herself. Stupid!

She said forcefully, “I have to get back to work.”

His brows furrowed at the sudden change of mood.  “What’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, she said, “What makes you think there’s something wrong?”

His brows furrowed.  “You’re blowing hot and cold, my dear.  Bloody hell, come on.  Tell me.  Is it frustration?”  His face broke into a huge grin.  “Perhaps you want me more than you’re letting on?”  When she refused to say anything, a wicked glint entered his eye.  “Right.  This requires nakedness.”

“What?!” Chloe’s eyes grew wide in horror as Lucifer whipped off his jacket and tie.  “Oh no -- Lucifer, no!”  She glanced up at the door in fear that someone might walk in, then back at her partner, who was now unbuttoning his shirt.  “No, no, no!”

His smile took on a devilish cast as she covered his hands with hers, trying to get him to stop removing his silk shirt.  Chloe stared up at his twinkling eyes, then to his chest, which was slowly being exposed.  He was so beautiful --

Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned around and refused to look at him.  He threw his shirt onto her shoulder where she couldn’t help but notice it.  His sexy voice whispered in her ear, “You certainly like seeing me naked, don’t you, my dear?”

Oh god....

His trousers landed next on her shoulder, and then his boxer shorts....  

“Turn around, Detective,” Lucifer’s sexy voice beckoned.  “Come on, you know you want to....”

Chloe had turned three different shades of red when the door slammed open and Dan Espinoza walked in.  Taking in the sight of a naked Lucifer with Chloe, his face grew grim and he snarled contemptuously, “Seriously, Chloe?  Here?  Now?  Lieutenant Monroe wants to see you, if you’re done with your quickie.”

“This isn’t --”  Chloe immediately took a step away from Lucifer, her face terribly red.  Nodding at Dan, she became all business and said, “Okay.  Be right there.  Thanks, Dan.”  

“No, hold on,” Lucifer said as he stopped her flight with a hand on her arm.  Glancing at Dan with amusement, he said, “The douche seems a bit more aggressive than he should be.  What’s the matter, Detective Douche?  Feeling insecure?  Can’t compete with perfection?”

Dan turned up his lip at the Devil’s words.  “Give me a break, I’m way better than you.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up and he smiled wickedly.  “Really?  Well then, put your money where your mouth is -- if you dare.”  Waving his hand eloquently, he said, “Show us your goods.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” the man sneered.

“Scared?”

“Wait a minute -- stop it, both of you!” Chloe demanded, but neither man was listening to her.  Dan, seeing the challenge in Lucifer’s eyes, yanked at his tie and started to strip.  In seconds the two men were facing each other, stark naked, while Chloe just wanted to sink through the floor and disappear.

Lucifer looked at Dan’s wedding tackle critically.  “My, my.  How could you have possibly satisfied the detective with that?  Not very impressive at all, whereas I am the shining example of what a man should look like.”  With a flourish he indicated his package.

Rolling his eyes, Dan said, “Give me a break.  You’re way smaller than you want everyone to think.”

The Devil’s eyes narrowed.  “I beg your pardon!  The golden ratio was taken after my divine proportions!  I’m the perfect size to please any woman on the planet -- especially the Detective!”

“You gotta be kidding me --”

“Shut up, both of you!” Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs.  “And put your damned clothes on!  Don’t come near me again until you grow up -- both of you!”

Throwing Lucifer’s clothes at his face, she stormed out of the conference room and left the two men alone.  Grabbing his clothes and covering himself strategically, Dan chased after Chloe and tried to keep pace with her.

“Get away from me,” Chloe hissed without breaking her stride.

“What did you want me to do, just let him make fun of me?” Dan snapped.  “I had to show him I wasn’t afraid of him.  I mean, come on, he was naked!  And you -- I thought you were better than making out in a conference room.”

Whirling on the man beside her, Chloe shoved her finger into his chest and snapped, “Look, whatever you want to say, just come right out and say it.”

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Okay.  here’s the thing, Chloe.  Lucifer may be all sexed up and whatnot, but he doesn’t have a past.  LUX’s books are way too clean.  You don’t know a thing about him --”

“I know enough,” she ground out.

“He’s a playboy, Chloe!  He’s just interested in you because you’re not falling over him!  Don’t you get it?  You’re a novelty -- eventually he’ll get tired of you and dump you!  You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

Dan vocalizing her fears made everything real to Chloe.  How could she have a serious relationship with a man who would just cast her aside?  It was true he was fascinated with her, but that wasn’t love -- it was probably because his “what is it you desire” trick never worked on her.  Yes, that was it.  It was just... lust on his part.  

So why did her heart cry at the thought that Lucifer wasn’t serious?  Why did she want to cast caution to the wind and stop playing the straight and narrow?  Why couldn’t she just have a casual relationship with him?

Because she wasn’t made that way.  She had a daughter to think of, a stable home life she needed to provide, and her heart wasn’t into casual relationships.  She wanted someone to come home to, who would listen to her problems and comfort her when she needed it... and she wanted someone who would want the same from her.   She wanted love... not lust.  

As her shoulders slumped, Dan saw her weakening and pressed his advantage.  “Look, Chloe, I know I haven’t been a good husband... but I want to try again.  I know I was a total jerk about the Palmetto case, but I’ll make it up to you.  Please.  Just one more chance.  You know I still love you.”

“I can’t think about this now,” she said as she turned away.  “You hurt me a lot, Dan, and I don’t trust you anymore.  I don’t know if I’ll ever trust you again.  Please... put your clothes back on and just leave me alone.”

“I won’t give up on you -- on us,” he said as he sidled up close to her.  “He’s going to dump you -- trust me, he _will_ dump you.  I’ll be here for you when he does.”

And with that, he walked away, leaving Chloe in the middle of the hall wishing things were different.  She shook her head sadly, then strode to the lieutenant’s office.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer scrambled into his clothes, still trying to fasten his trousers and button his shirt as he followed Chloe and the douche down the hall at a surreptitious distance.  With sharp eyes he watched the interaction between his partner and the bloody sod.  Unable to hear what they were saying, he tried to ease closer.  The douche was saying something and it upset her -- Lucifer saw Chloe’s shoulders slump.  As the longing to take care of all of the detective’s worries shot through him, an overwhelming warmth spread through his chest.  It shocked him, for he never felt like taking care of anyone before, but there it was.  

The fallen angel also wanted to bash the douche into the next century for upsetting her.

Then the douche was standing close to Chloe -- his Chloe! -- and whispering something that left her looking... sad.  Well, he wasn’t going to stand for that!  He started after the douche before a need to comfort Chloe sent him after the blonde woman instead -- her needs came first.  And that was another shocking thought.  Since when did anyone’s needs besides his own come first?  But... hers did.  As she started back down the hall, he dashed up and caught her arm.

“Lucifer!  I have to see the Lieutenant --” she protested as he guided her into the break room.  

“I’ll clear it with Olivia,” he assured her as he kicked the door shut and took her into his arms.  She stood stiffly at first, but he kept on holding her until he felt her relax and ease into him.  “Are you all right, my dear?” he asked.

She looked up at him, blinking in surprise.  “What -- what are you talking about?”

Lucifer frowned.  He could see the misery in her eyes.  What could the douche have possibly said to make her look so sad?  “What did he say to you?”

Chloe didn’t pretend not to understand what he was talking about.  “Nothing,” she said quietly, looking away.

“It wasn’t nothing, my dear.  He upset you.  What did he say?”

She sighed.  “Dan was just trying to... look out for me.  And he didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know.”

“What did he tell you?”

“Nothing,” she said brightly.  Maybe a little too brightly?  She was hiding something.

“Detective --” he started, but she pulled away.  Not to be put off, he took a step forward and placed his hands on her upper arms.  “What is it, love?  Come on, you can tell me,” he encouraged kindly.

She wouldn’t look at him, so he finally took her chin in his hand and gently turned her toward him.  When her eyes gazed into his, he was surprised to see how sad they looked.  An accompanying pain squeezed his heart.  She was suffering, but he didn’t know why.

“What is it, Detective?” he whispered.  Being so close to her was starting to affect him.  The overpowering need to kiss all of her anguish away filled him, and he actually started tilting his head toward her, his eyes half-closing.  With a thrill he saw her lips part, as if in anticipation of his kiss.  He could almost taste those beautiful lips --

“Decker!”  Lucifer and Chloe jumped apart like guilty teenagers when the break room door whipped open and an officer hollered in.  “Lieutenant Monroe is looking for you!”

“Okay!” she called back as she broke away from the fallen angel.  Laughing self-consciously, she said, “I have to go.”

“Wait, Detective --”

She was gone before he could even finish his sentence, leaving him in a state of frustration.  He had never gone without satisfaction, and yet here he was, all keyed up with desire but unable to do anything about it!  He needed an outlet for his passion, but the thought of finding a bedmate with which to relieve himself turned his stomach.  The only one he wanted to sleep with was Chloe.

He blinked.  That was very odd...  He was the Devil -- he should be able to sleep with anyone, and enjoy it!  He was all about free will and pursuing one’s desires!  Why wasn’t he interested in sleeping with another person?  Rubbing his hand over his forehead in frustration, he decided it didn’t bear thinking about.  He’d... beat up the douche instead.  That was sure to make him feel better!

Thinking of the douche reminded Lucifer that he wanted to find out what the other man had said to make Chloe so unhappy.  Stalking out of the break room like a man with a purpose, he searched for the other detective, only to find out the man had gone off to follow a lead on the case he was working.  Bloody hell, it figured!  Well, he’d talk to Chloe again when she got off work.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Chloe didn’t see Lucifer for the rest of the day, until she was ready to go home.  As she walked to her car, her heart gave a little squeeze of despair.  What the hell was she doing?  She wanted the fallen angel so badly, but she was afraid.  Dan was right.  She hated to admit it, but... eventually Lucifer would dump her.  How was she going to protect her heart when she was already more than halfway in love with him?

Her heart skipped a beat.  What was that?!  She was in love with him?  No, no, no....  That couldn’t be.  He was a child, mentally -- he had no boundaries!  He was an ass!  And yet... and yet....  He could be so gentle and kind, thoughtful, funny... and sweet.  Oh, she had it bad.  Really, really bad....

Taking a deep breath, Chloe decided to take the bull by the horns.  She’d enjoy whatever time he’d give her, and when it was time to say goodbye, she would sleep with him... for once they slept together, he’d want to find someone new.  She would let him go without a backward glance, pick up the pieces of her shattered heart and move on.  With any luck, she would recover in ten, maybe twenty years....  Nodding to herself, she decided that this was as good a plan as any.

When she finally reached her car, she saw him leaning against the hood, looking like a model at a photo shoot... a naked photo shoot.

“Lucifer!  What the hell?!” she screeched in a voice pitched an octave above her usual tone.  Glancing around nervously to see if any of her workmates were around, she rushed up to him and grabbed his neatly folded clothes that lay on top of the hood.  Throwing it at him and his wedding tackle, she cried, “Cover yourself, for crying out loud!”

He caught the clothes, puzzlement all over his face.  “What’s wrong, Detective?  I thought you would be pleased to see perfection in your midst --”

“Shut up!” she yelled as she whirled around, keeping her back to him.  “Put your damn clothes on!”

“No.”

“No?!”  That had her whirling around at him again.   _Keep your eyes on his face,_ she told herself.   _Eyes on his face!_  “Why the hell not?!”

Lucifer smiled smugly.  “Right.  I realized after I saw the Douche that he must have scarred you mentally.  Honestly, Detective, any time spent with that terribly unendowed package would have scarred anyone!  How you could have stood it for eight years --”

“What does this have to do with your nakedness?!”   _Eyes on face, eyes on face, eyes on face...._

“Right.  I see it as therapy,” the Devil said with glee, warming up to his subject.  “This,” he said as he pointed happily to his wedding tackle,“ is how perfection looks!  You need to look at it all the time so that you can realize what a disservice the douche has done to you.  You need naked me!  Only naked me can erase that horrible memory of that douche’s tiny package.”

“I do not need naked you!  I need clothed you!  Please put some clothes on!” she yelled.  She caught her eyes straying toward his wedding tackle and forced her eyes back up.   _Eyes on face!_

“But Detective --”

“Now!”

Glowering as he dressed, he muttered, “Bloody hell, I don’t know how you’re going to wipe out the image of the Douche’s terribly small package if you don’t have a better image to replace it with....”

Chloe hid her face in her hand and started reconsidering whether or not she wanted to be in a relationship with him....

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

The weekend was the best weekend Lucifer ever had in his life.  

Early Saturday morning he stole into Chloe’s house and sneaked into her bed -- naked, of course! -- which caused her to screech like a banshee when she woke up.  It pleased him to no end to see her fire as she scolded him while throwing his boxer shorts in his face.  Bloody hell, the woman’s anger aroused him so badly that at times he found it a wonder he could even stand!  

He made up for his trespasses by making a delectable brunch for her and her spawn, then took them to see the latest Pixar movie in the afternoon.  The evening was spent playing a strange game called Scrabble, which he was quite good at.  Chloe accused him of cheating when he came up with words like “utburd” and “dybbuk,” but he assured her they were real supernatural creatures.  The little spawn just laughed him.  He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

That night he pretended to bed down on the couch before stealing back into the detective’s bed -- naked again! -- only to have her literally kick him out of her room in the morning.  It was quite... exciting.  Then it was back to cooking for Chloe and the child.  Before Lucifer knew it, it was time to go to El Pescador State Beach and see the monsters.

The whole weekend was a puzzle to the fallen angel.  Simple things such as cooking or playing a board game should have bored him to death -- and yet they didn’t.  He was... happy.  It was such an odd feeling, to be happy when not having sex.  He didn’t understand it.  Perhaps it was the byproduct of being in love?  If he convinced the detective to fall in love with him, would the rest of his days be spent playing board games and cooking?  What about the sex?

He shook himself.  Of course there would be sex!  Why, he’d have the detective by his side -- what else would they be doing but having nothing but glorious, naked sex for all of eternity?  He was the Devil -- there just _had_ to be sex!

Feeling better after the pep talk to himself, he helped Chloe pack the car for their evening with the monsters.  A big blanket, some logs for a bonfire, some water and snacks.  Lucifer would have preferred alcohol, but after that one instance where the detective had gotten smashed on Scotch, he was reluctant to repeat the experience.

They all piled into the car and drove to pick up Trixie’s friend, Noah, who wanted to see more of the big monsters.  Lucifer remembered the brown-haired lad from the field trip to the Cabrillo tidepools.  He was the one child who had tried to defend Beatrice when she was getting picked on, and for that, Lucifer allowed his presence.  He seemed well behaved enough, although the fallen angel was unsure of his intentions.  He’d have to have a talk with the boy later.

As the little girl chattered endlessly with the quiet boy in the back seat while Chloe drove, Lucifer shot the pair a couple of looks.  The detective smiled at his uneasy glances.

“Are you sad that you’ve been replaced?” she teased.

Lucifer blinked.  “Of course not!  I’m happy for the little spawn.  I just hope he’s not going to hurt her.”

That brought a smile to Chloe’s lips.  “Spoken like a true dad.”

The fallen angel was horrified.  “I beg your pardon!  I am _not_ a dad!”

“No, you’re just sweet like one,” she said with a laugh.  He harrumphed in disgust and looked out the window with his arms crossed in front of him.  Reaching over, she caressed his cheek.  “You’re a good man, Lucifer Morningstar.  I just wish....”

When she trailed off, he glanced at her, puzzled.  “You just wish what, Detective?”

Shaking her head, she smiled brightly and said, “Nothing.  I have to pay attention to driving.  Oh, and here we are!”

The two kids were out of the car before she even turned off the engine, running like a shot toward the cliffside.  

“Be careful!” Chloe hollered at them, while Lucifer just chuckled and offered her his arm.  When she tucked her hand in his elbow, he patted it and smiled down at her, giving her a sexy grin.

“Come, love.  Let’s go greet the monsters.”

Trixie and Noah had already raced down to the beach by the time the adults had reached the stairway at the cliff’s edge.  Lucifer could see Godzilla, Rodan, Titanosaurus, and a new monster -- Ebirah!  Letting out a shrill whistle between his teeth, he waved to the giant beasts.  With one hand firmly gripping the detective’s, he led her down the stairs and onto the sand.

Trixie had already raced to the new monster -- a giant red lobster -- and was jumping up and down in front of it.  The lobster stared at the little girl with curiosity, not quite sure what to make of the little human in front of him.  Noah, meanwhile, exercised caution and kept well away.

“You’re so cute!” squealed the little girl, which had the lobster’s antennae standing straight up with surprise.  “I love lobsters!”  Turning to the fallen angel, Trixie asked, “What’s his name?”

“Ebirah, child.”

“Hi, Ebirah!  You’re awesome!” she told the big sea creature, who gently nudged her with his nose.  Lucifer swore that the red lobster got redder at the little girl’s compliments, if that was even possible.

The Devil approached his old friend and patted his giant claw.  “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?  Let me introduce you to the little one’s mother.  This is Chloe Decker.”  He waved at the blonde woman, who took a tentative step forward.

The lobster let out a shrieking cry.

“Ebirah says ‘nice to meet you,’” Lucifer said happily.  

Chloe smiled.  “Nice to meet you too.  I always liked lobsters... good eating.”

Ebirah looked horrified and actually backed away from her, which shocked the detective since he was a thousand times larger than her.  Godzilla, Rodan and Titanosaurus gaped at her.  

“She didn’t mean that!” Lucifer cried, while giving Chloe a stern look.  In sotto voce he told her, “No talking about eating my friends -- please!”

She laughed and apologized to the big lobster.  “Sorry, sorry, just kidding!”

At her words, all the monsters relaxed and let out big sighs, as did Lucifer.  That had been close!  

Trixie pulled Noah from the rocks and introduced the boy, after which they all started playing a friendly game of tag.  Rodan stayed out of the fray, acting as referee, as the three other monsters and the two children played on the shoreline.  Lucifer lifted Chloe onto a large rock and scrambled up beside her to watch the antics.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Later that night, as the bonfire raged and the children were resting, Lucifer decided that it was a good time for the shovel talk.  After whispering to Chloe about what he planned to do, he slipped from the rock and tapped the boy on the shoulder.  Noah gave him a puzzled glance but followed.  Walking down the beach to where the monsters sat, Lucifer beckoned his large friends over.

“Right.  Now then,” the fallen angel said as he turned to the young boy with all four monsters crowded around him, “let’s talk, shall we?”

“About what?” Noah asked with a nervous glance at the large beasts staring down at him.

“Tell me, what are your intentions toward our Beatrice?”

The young boy just stared at the tall man.  “Huh?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, and said impatiently, “Intentions.  Intentions!  What is it you desire from Beatrice?” At Noah’s confused look, he sighed and elaborated: “Are you just playing with her feelings?”

“What?!  No!” Noah cried, panic in his young face.  “I would never do that!”

“So what do you ultimately desire from her?”  Lucifer leaned down so that they were eye to eye, and began to exert his charm.  “Come on, Noah.  You can tell me.  What is it you desire?”

“I want... I want...”

“Yes?”

“I want to marry Trixie.”

“Oh.”  Lucifer straightened with surprise.  That was definitely not what he was expecting to hear.  “You... you want to --”

Noah blushed so hard that the fallen angel could see it in the moonlight.  “I... I’ve been in love with her since kindergarten.  I know I’m still a little young for marriage --”

“Yes, you are,” Lucifer said with emphasis.  “You haven’t even experienced the joys of sex!  Have you even hit puberty yet?”

“What?” the boy asked.  

“Never mind.  So... you want to marry our Beatrice?” he asked again, just to make sure.

“Uh huh.  Someday, when we’re grown up.”  Noah’s expression grew dreamy.  “She’s... she’s perfect.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.  “Bloody hell, he’s head over heels --”

Godzilla rumbled and chuffed out a laugh, to which Lucifer took exception.

“I am _not_ like this boy!” he yelled in annoyance.  Turning back to Noah, the fallen angel said, “Right.  Listen, lad, just remember: you will not hurt Beatrice.  If you ever hurt her, you will not only have me to contend with, but all her monster friends as well... and we will bury you.”

The young boy swallowed hard as the tall man and all the monsters leaned in close, as if to make their point.  “Understood, sir.  I promise I won’t hurt her.”

Lucifer straightened.  “Very good, lad.  Run along, then.”

After watching the boy scamper back to the bonfire, the fallen angel started to follow but Godzilla growled once.  Pausing, the tall man turned to see all of his monster friends leaning down close and giving him a pointed look.

“What?” he asked.

Rodan squawked.  

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked.  “What do you mean, what about me?”

Titanosaurus trumpeted once.  

“I beg your pardon!  I would never hurt the detective!” he cried indignantly.  “Are you -- are you giving _me_ the shovel talk?!”

Godzilla rumbled.

Sputtering furiously, Lucifer yelled, “I gave her my word -- I would never hurt her!  Never!”

All four monsters stared at him for a long moment before they gave a satisfied nod in unison.

“Bloody hell,” the Devil muttered in disgust as he walked back to the bonfire.  “Imagine them giving _me_ the shovel talk!  Me!  The Devil!  As if the Devil needs the shovel talk!”  

When he returned to Chloe and told her what happened, she laughed and hugged him, which  immediately squelched his annoyance.  Feeling her warm body against his, with her chuckles sounding in his ear, made it worth the monsters’ shovel talk.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

After they dropped a sleepy Noah off at his house, they all headed back to Chloe’s place.  Lucifer carried Trixie to her bed, then went into the living room while Chloe tended to her daughter.  When she finally came out, he rose to his feet and strode over to her.  

“Alone at last,” he breathed as he took her into his arms and pulled her close.  Warmth spread through his chest from where her hands rested against him, doing funny things to his insides.  His eyes traced over her blushing cheeks and kissable mouth, which parted at his gaze.  Their breaths mingled as he leaned forward until they were separated by millimeters.  Oh, just one taste!  He didn’t want to push her if she wasn’t ready, so he hovered there, hoping she’d make a move --

And then her soft lips were on his!  Desire, white hot and burning, scorched his insides at the feel of her kiss.  Unable to stop himself, he deepened the kiss as his hands pulled her closer.  Joy shot through him as her arms slid up to wrap around his neck, and one hand toyed with the hair at his nape.  She felt so good against him!  He couldn’t think -- all he wanted, needed, was right here in his arms.  

After a long minute, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.  He couldn’t help the silly grin on his face as they both struggled to catch their breath.  Lucifer couldn’t believe it -- Heaven right here in his arms!  His insides felt like an uncorked champagne bottle -- he wanted to run to the tallest tower and yell out his love for the detective.  As for his body, it felt like it was on fire -- if this was what one kiss did to him, what would having sex feel like?  Oh, how he hoped she would take his hand and lead him upstairs --

But she didn’t.  Instead she pulled away and studied his face, a soft smile on her face.  Caressing his stubble-lined cheek, she whispered, “Thank you for a wonderful weekend.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” he managed to say.  He could barely think.   _Take me upstairs,_ his brain screamed.   _Please take me upstairs!_

“I’ll get your blankets and pillows out for you,” she said and pulled out of his embrace.  

Disappointment flooded Lucifer, but he pushed it aside.  He had his eye on the prize, which meant slow and easy.  Slow and easy!  The douche had hurt her badly, and it would take time to build up the trust that bloody sod had destroyed... but he could do it!  He was the Devil -- he could do anything!

Besides, as soon as she fell asleep upstairs, he planned on going up and cuddling with her -- naked, of course!  With a grin he took the pillow and blankets from her and made himself comfortable on the couch.  It wouldn’t be long....

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

The next day he was sporting a black eye as he walked through the precinct, but a big smile accompanied it.  Chloe’s reaction of finding him naked in bed with her had been more than he bargained for, but completely worth it.  As he spotted her by her desk and started making a beeline toward her, someone bumped into him.

“Lucifer!” squealed the woman, who threw herself at him.  Completely caught by surprise, he couldn’t help but catch her as she plastered herself all over him and gave him such a hungry, deep kiss that it was all he could do to stay on his feet.  The woman pushed him up against a nearby wall and continued her assault as he struggled to get a hold of her arms and push her away.

“Bloody hell!” he managed to cry as he finally separated from the octopus woman.  “What are you doing?!”

The woman actually grabbed his crown jewels, making him yelp.  “You don’t remember me, Lucifer?  How can you forget the night we spent at your place, when we had sex all night long?  I’ve never met anyone with your stamina --”

Taking a good look at his assailant, the fallen angel remembered her from a year ago.  Her name was -- Joanna.  Yes, that was right.  He had slept with her, but then she had gone her way, and he had gone his.  The parting had been friendly and mutual -- so why, then, was she...?!

As he attempted to get her hands off his package, he happened to glance up and see his partner staring at them, as white as a sheet.  Oh bloody hell, no!

“Detective!” he called to her as he struggled to get away from Joanna, but the woman clung to him like a limpet.  The bottom of his stomach dropped out as he watched Chloe turn on her heel and walk quickly away.  The douche stopped her for a moment, but she angrily slapped him, then pushed her way past him and left.  

No no nonono --

Finally separating himself from his assailant, he chased after Chloe but she had disappeared.  Taking the stairs down to the garage, he caught sight of her just as she backed her car out from her parking space.

“Detective!” he yelled as he tried to open the passenger side door -- locked! -- then banged on the window.  “Detective, wait!”

But she didn’t even look at him.  With a screech she peeled out of the garage and was gone.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

  
Chloe called her usual babysitter and asked her to take care of Trixie after school, then drove aimlessly for hours.  She just didn’t want to see anyone.  The scene of Lucifer and his lover kissing at the far end of the squad room replayed over and over in her head, as did Dan’s words right before she slapped him: “I told you he’d get tired of you.”

Somehow she found herself at El Pescador State Beach at sunset.  They had been so happy together the day before -- how had this happened?  That kiss they shared had given her the impression that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him -- that he might actually be trustworthy -- but then....  She should have known better.  He was a playboy!  What had she expected?

Getting out of her car, she made her way to the cliff and sat down on the ground beside the steep precipice, folding her arms on her bent knees and resting her head on them.  Too distraught to even cry, she just sat and listened to the waves crashing on the shore below.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, but eventually a large squawk broke through her depression.  Looking up, she saw Rodan’s big head bending over her as he stood next to the cliff side.  Giving him a wobbly smile, she said, “Hello.”

He squawked again; Chloe thought she heard concern in his call, but she couldn’t understand the big pteranodon.  Still, she spoke to him as if he had asked her what was wrong.  In faltering words, she explained what she had seen in the squad room to the big monster, who seemed to become more and more agitated as she spoke.  The big dinosaur butted his beak up against her gently.  Rising to her feet, Chloe gave him a big hug.

That was how Lucifer found them.  He had been frantic, driving everywhere he thought she might be.  The beach had been the last place he thought he would find her.  With a sigh of relief, he strode over to his partner and the big pteranodon.

Rodan spotted him first.  Pulling out of Chloe’s embrace, he squawked loudly at Lucifer and actually pecked at him a few times, almost impaling him.

“Bloody hell, Rodan, what’s wrong with you?!” he roared as he dodged the giant beak.

A part of Chloe wanted to watch Lucifer get skewered, but her good nature wouldn’t let her.  Jumping in front of the fallen angel, she told the big monster to stop.  “It’s okay, Rodan.  It’s okay.”

The pteranodon gave Lucifer the evil eye and squawked loudly.  

“I didn’t hurt her!  It’s a misunderstanding!” the Devil yelled back.  “Bloody hell, you know me, Rodan!  Listen to me -- it’s all a misunderstanding!  Will you let me explain?”  Chancing a glance at Chloe as she turned to look at him, he said, “Please.”

Rodan stared at him for a good five minutes until the fallen angel was fidgeting uncomfortably, before squawking once more.  With a nod, the big beast gave Chloe a gentle shove toward Lucifer before shuffling down the beach.

They stared at each other for long moments before Lucifer finally said, “Right.  Look.  About this morning --”

“No need to explain,” Chloe said as she turned her back on him.  “I know what I saw.”

“No, you don’t.”  The fallen angel walked up until he was right behind her.  “That woman -- Joanna --”

Chloe’s voice was scathing.  “One of your lovers?”

“A long time ago,” Lucifer admitted.  “I don’t know what she was doing there today, and I bloody well don’t care.  I’m not interested in her --”

His partner spun around, hurt and anger on her face.  “You were kissing her!”

“ _She_ was kissing _me!”_

They stared at each other, both furious for different reasons.  Finally he took a deep breath and said, “Bloody hell, Detective, I’m not interested in her.  I’m interested in _you._  I told you I would never lie to you, and I’m not lying now.  Why would I be with you this whole bloody weekend if I was planning on being with someone else?”

The fallen angel saw the anger leave Chloe, to be replaced by puzzlement.  “I... I don’t know.”

“Do you really think I’m that contemptible?” he asked, hurt evident in his voice, his face.  “Bloody hell, is that what you think of me?  That I would string you along in that way?”

“No,” she assured him.  “I know you’re not that kind of person.  It’s just that....”

“What?” he snapped harshly when she fell silent.

“She was all over you,” Chloe said.  “I couldn’t think straight.  I was....” _Jealous,_ she thought, but didn’t say it.  God, she had it bad.  Jealous over some random woman when she wasn’t even in a real relationship with him yet!  

His face lit up.  “You... you were jealous!”  Joy shot through his insides.  Surely that meant she had feelings for him -- strong feelings!  “Well, my dear, this is progress!”

She grimaced and hung her head.  Reaching out, he tipped her head up and gazed at her with warm, caring eyes.  “No need to be embarrassed, my dear.  You’ve made me more happy than I can say.”

Shaking her head, she pulled away from his gentle touch.  “You don’t understand,” she said sadly.  “You’ve had so many lovers.  You’ll be running into them time and again.  I... I can’t live like that, always seeing your lovers paraded in front of me, and never knowing if....”   _If I’m enough for you._  Biting back the words, Chloe just shook her head.  “I... I can’t do this.  I thought I could, but... I can’t.  I’m sorry.”

What?!  No no no nonono --

Panic flooded the fallen angel.  “No wait, Detective!  Don’t make any rash decisions -- ”

She shook her head again.  “No, Lucifer.  It’s just no good....”

He was losing her -- he could feel it.  Desperately, he reached out and took her by her upper arms, willing her to look at him.

“Detective, it’s true I’ve had many lovers, but I assure you that you are the only one who matters.  Bloody hell!  I can’t change the past, but I can tell you that you’re the only one that I lo-- care about.  You’ll be the only one I’ll still be with, years from now.”  Giving her a little shake, he said, “Please, Detective.  You promised to give us a chance.  Trust me, my dear.”

Chloe looked up at him, her eyes big and worried.  She was so afraid that he would destroy her, for he definitely had the power to do so, but his face so earnest, so full of... something else.  Some emotion that she couldn’t identify.  Or maybe she could identify it, but was afraid to acknowledge what she saw for fear that she was misreading him completely.  

Still, the sight of his sincerity squeezed her heart.  She loved him -- which meant she had to trust him.  Taking a deep breath, then swallowing hard, she finally nodded.  “Okay.”

A spark of hope warmed his chest.  “Okay?”

Nodding, Chloe said, “Okay.  I’ll trust you.”

“Right.”  Lucifer felt the tight knot of anxiety start to ease, releasing its hold on his insides.  “Right!  That’s my detective!  I promise I’ll never hurt you, my dear.  Just... trust us.  Trust this.”  Lucifer then pulled her into his arms.  Relief shot through him when he felt her hands slowly encircle his waist and hug him back.

“I do trust you,” she whispered.  “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Shhh,” he said as his insides danced a little jig.  She had been _jealous!_  There was hope for them yet!  “Rest easy, Detective.  There’s no one else -- only you.”

Snuggling into his chest, Chloe whispered, “You’re a good man, Lucifer Morningstar.”

She said it so softly that he almost didn’t hear -- almost.  His chest puffed out with pride at her words and a happy smile lit his lips.  The detective was the only one who had ever thought he was good, and it filled him with a fierce joy.  He’d never let her go -- never!  Bending down, he kissed her gently.  Feeling her respond, he deepened the kiss and poured all of his love into it, hoping she could feel what he could not express.  He loved her so much!  She was his world....

Further down the beach, Rodan glanced at the kissing couple and nodded to himself.  Pleased at the end result, he opened his wings and took off in flight.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Joanna stood in the darkened alley, waiting to get paid.  Eventually the man arrived, glancing left and right to see if anyone else was around.  Pulling out his wallet, he handed her a couple of hundred dollar bills.

“I’d be happy to do this again, if you want,” she said with a smile as she tucked the money in her purse.  “Throwing myself at an old lover isn’t any trouble at all -- especially if it’s Lucifer.”

The man only grunted.

“Did it get you the results you wanted?” she asked.

“Uhhh, not really,” Dan Espinoza said as he absently rubbed the cheek Chloe had slapped earlier.  “But it’s all right.  I just have to step up my game.  I might be calling you again.”

“Any time, lover.  Any time.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my most excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You are awesome!!
> 
> Oh, and for all you Dan Fans out there -- I'm sorry, but this was written before S2x03 where Dan asks for a divorce. Sorry!

 

 

Being in a relationship with Lucifer was definitely... interesting.  

Chloe had to admit, she had been afraid of what a relationship with the Devil might be like.  Lots of hellfire and brimstone?  No.  Lots of sex?  Well, no -- she was keeping him firmly at bay.  Alcohol?  He did like to drink, but it never seemed to affect him, and he was careful to keep her from getting smashed like that one time on the beach.  Because he was like a little kid at times, she had expected to have to chase after him like a mother after an errant child... but no, that hadn’t happened, either.

Surprisingly, he was... considerate.  She wasn’t sure if she would have ever associated the Devil with being considerate, but there it was.  Lucifer was kind... gentle... caring.  It was very strange, and heartwarming at the same time.  He opened doors for her, took her wherever she desired, plied her with wonderful food and drink, and even played with Trixie -- even though the little girl still made him yelp when she hugged him.  

The one thing that he seemed to do often that bothered her was that he’d whip off his clothes at the oddest times, and at a drop of a hat.  It was almost like he enjoyed seeing her get beet red as he tore off his clothes in the parking lot (oh dear), in the restaurant (that had been very embarrassing), at work (no, just no), and in the movie theatre (at least it had been dark)....  She always tried to stop him, but it just seemed to make him more excited.

Perhaps it was the scolding that turned him on...?  He did seem to get quite fired up when she got angry -- his eyes would take on a sensual look and his demeanor would change from boyish charm to unadulterated sexual hunger.  That was when she had to look out, for she found him hard to resist when all that sex appeal was directed at her and only her...

Knowing that once she slept with Lucifer his fascination with her would be over, Chloe resisted his charms as much as possible.  He had all but said himself that he didn’t stay with anyone after about a week, and she couldn’t bear the thought of him ending their relationship.  Call her selfish, but she wanted as much as time as possible with him, so that she could store up the memories to last her after he finally left her behind.

“Detective!”

His voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked up at her partner sitting across from her, his feet up on the desk.  A charming grin lit his face as he looked at her.  Oh, he was so handsome!  A warmth flooded her cheeks as he studied her with those sexy, bedroom eyes....

Suddenly yanking his feet off the desk and leaning forward, he asked in his sultry voice, “Thinking of me?”

“Of course not,” she snapped, flustered.  Damn, could he read her mind? Or was her face that transparent?  Of course she had been thinking of him....  These days all she thought of was him!  Shoving some papers into a nearby folder, she cleared her throat as she rose to her feet.  As she did so, he followed her actions and also stood, his face bright and happy.  

“Do we have a new case?” he asked with excitement, like a little boy.

“No.  I’m going to the file room to put this away,” she said as she started to walk off.  

“Oooh, the file room,” he said as he followed her.  

Once inside, he kicked the door shut behind them and followed her quite closely through the various stacks of files and boxes.  After she put the file in its designated box, she turned to find Lucifer inches from her, with warmth in his eyes and a teasing smile on his lips.

“You know, Detective, I’ve never made out with you in a dusty old file room before.”  He paused for a moment as he thought.  “But I have made out with other women...  There was that time with Lindsay, and the other time with Mariah and oh, there was that other time with --”

“Do you really think that a list of your sexual conquests is going to turn me on?” she snapped angrily as she pushed him to one side and tried to get past him.

Shooting his arm out in front of her, he easily blocked her exit.  Giving her a devilish grin, he said, “No, but I do hope to make you jealous....”

Chloe stared at him with eyes wide with disbelief.  “You are unbelievable!  I wish I had never seen you with that -- that woman!”

“Joanna,” Lucifer supplied helpfully.  “And I do owe her a big thank you for showing me that you were jealous!”

“Ugh!”  Throwing up her hands in disgust, she tried to edge past him, but he reached out and pulled her so close that they were practically glued together.  “You ass!”

Struggling against him only brought a gleam to his eyes and devilish laughter.  She wanted to be mad, she really did, but when he looked down at her with those warm, teasing eyes, she felt the fight go right out of her, to be replaced by white hot passion burning her from the inside out.  Bending down, he kissed her -- gently at first, then with more enthusiasm as she responded to his touch.  “I love your fire,” he whispered as he pulled back and released her.  

Chloe’s legs almost buckled from under her; desperately she grabbed a hold of a nearby file cabinet to keep from toppling over.  The Devil certainly knew how to kiss!  Struggling to catch her breath, she muttered,  “Good lord, Lucifer --”

“Oh, you had to bring Dad into this!” he suddenly cried out with a roll of his eyes and a flinging of his arms.  “Why not invite all my brothers and sisters to watch, as well?”

That made her laugh.  He always reacted badly when she brought up God.  “We shouldn’t be making out in the filing room.  What if someone comes in?”

“Who?  Like the douche?” he asked contemptuously.  “Let him.  I’ll be happy to show him my crown jewels whenever he wants to see what perfection really looks like!” he added proudly.

Chloe covered her hand with her face.  Oh, god.  Well, at least he hadn’t stripped....

“Speaking of which....” Lucifer said, and whipped off his clothes.

“Oh no....” she groaned.

“No sense in letting this great opportunity go to waste!” he said happily as he stood there naked, with arms akimbo and his hips firmly thrust out.  “Take a look, Detective!  I bet you’ve never seen such bloody perfection in a filing room before!”

“Will you please put your clothes on?!” she hissed.  When he made no move at all, she reached down to pick up his boxer shorts, keeping her eyes firmly averted.  Oh god, she was so close to his wedding tackle....

Shoving the material in his face, she nearly shrieked, “Put this on!” and stormed out of the room.  His laughter followed her out.

As she hurriedly left the filing room, she ran into none other than Dan Espinoza.  Oh great.  Just what she needed.  When Lucifer followed her seconds later, pulling on his jacket and trying to tuck his shirt into his trousers at the same time, Dan looked at them with disgust.

“Chloe, for crying out loud!  What is wrong with you?!”  Grabbing her arm and pulling her a short distance away from Lucifer, he hissed,  “Making out in the filing room?  Have you no shame?!”

“I wasn’t --”

“Geez, have you forgotten about that woman he was making out with two weeks ago?  He’s going to dump you, Chloe!  Stop making a fool of yourself -- you’re just going to get hurt!”

Chloe felt her face grow hot before she turned pale at his words.  She knew she was playing with fire -- she didn’t need him to remind her.  “Leave me alone, Dan.”

“Look, I’m just worried about you, okay?  And think about Trixie, for god’s sake!”  Shooting a glance at a puzzled Lucifer looking at both of them, Dan took Chloe’s arm and turned her away from the Devil.  “You need to take a step back.  Why don’t we go out tonight?  Trixie’s going to be at her sleepover --”

“I’m going to be with Lucifer,” Chloe interrupted.  “He has some work to do at LUX tonight, but afterwards we’ll be spending some time together at his place.”

Dan shook his head.  “You’re making a mistake.”

“Maybe so, but it will be _my_ mistake, so please... leave me alone.”  Pulling out of the man’s grasp, she walked down the hall, away from both men.

She heard Lucifer calling her as he hurried after her.  “Detective!  Detective!”

Chloe didn’t slow her pace.  When he finally reached her, he caught her arm and ushered her into an empty office.

“Are you all right, my dear?” he asked worriedly.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” she ground out as she struggled with her rage.  

“Because you’re angry... and as much as that excites me, I hate to see you upset.”

Lucifer’s caring caught her off-guard, and she looked up into his concerned eyes.  Without warning she hugged him hard.  She felt him jump a bit at the unexpected contact, and then his arms wrapped tightly around her and his cheek pressed against her hair.  

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Any time, Detective,” he whispered back.  “We’ll have a nice night tonight, to take your mind off the douche.  I promise.”

 

 

________________________________________________

  


 

That evening, after she dropped Trixie off at her sleepover, Chloe headed over to LUX.  Ever since they entered into their relationship, she rarely went to the club, for she was somewhat uncomfortable seeing all the women and men throw themselves at Lucifer, and him reciprocating.  She knew he had to -- it was his job as the club owner to make his patrons happy -- but it was hard for her to watch.  Still, he wanted her there, so she forced herself to go.

Descending the stairs into the club in a flirty red dress -- Lucifer did say red was his favorite color -- she searched for her... boyfriend?  Was he her boyfriend?  Well, she supposed he was, if he would just stop taking off his clothes....

In the middle of a mad crush of people, Lucifer, looking sharp in his black suit with a burgundy shirt, wove in and out, laughing with patrons and encouraging them to dance and drink.  She didn’t think he saw her, but as soon as she left the stairs, he was suddenly beside her.  His eyes took in her dress with approval, and she flushed at the desire she saw in his eyes.  Whoa there, she told herself as an answering passion flared in her.  She did not want to jump his bones!  That would ruin everything....

“You, my dear, look delicious enough to eat,” he said as he bent close to her ear.  She wasn’t sure if it was because of the loud music, or if he just wanted to get close to her.  Maybe a little of both?  Blushing at his compliment, she gave him a coy smile.

“As do you,” she teased.

Excitement lit up his eyes.  “Indeed?  Perhaps we can go upstairs and feast on each other --”

“No,” she laughed.  “Be good!”

Lucifer sighed.  “My dear Detective, are we ever going to have sex?” he asked plaintively.  His sad, puppy-dog expression made her laugh even harder.  As if that would work on her!

“We will -- someday.”  Chloe patted him on the chest.  “How is it going?”

“Almost done with my business down here -- I’ll be finished in... ten minutes.  I managed to get a surprise for you,” he said.

“A surprise?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.  “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

He looked appalled.  “And ruin the surprise?  Absolutely not!”  At her soft chuckle, he smiled and asked, “Wait for me upstairs?”

“Sure,” she said and headed to the elevator.

As the doors closed behind her, the loud thumping music grew dimmer until there was no sound except the whine of the machinery as the car headed to the top of the building.  As she rode the elevator up, Chloe wondered what Lucifer had planned for her that night.  Something special...?  

When the elevator doors opened, she stepped out into the apartment.  Throwing her purse onto the bar counter, she headed over to Lucifer’s black, glossy piano and sat down on the bench.  Shyly, she plunked a few keys.

“Darling, is that you?” a woman’s voice called.  Chloe jumped at the sound.  She thought she was alone...?

“Hello?” she called out as she rose to her feet.  The voice had sounded like it was coming from the bedroom....

A woman with a towel wrapped loosely around her came out of the master bathroom.  The same woman who had plastered herself all over Lucifer two weeks ago.  Joanna.  Chloe could only gape at her.

“Oh!  Hello,” Joanna said she wrapped the towel around her tighter.  “I thought you were Lucifer....”

“I... Well... Did he --”  Chloe couldn’t even get a sentence out.  Her heart was thumping a mile a minute, and she felt like she was going to pass out.  There had to be some mistake.  Surely she was misinterpreting things...?

“He invited me up,” the woman continued.  “Said that we’d be having a threesome --”

Oh god.  Was this his surprise?!  No.  No no no no no no --

“I... I have to go,” Chloe managed to blurt out.  She had to get out of there now.  This couldn’t be real.  Lucifer wouldn’t do this to her, would he?  Would he?!

“But aren’t you the one we’re going to --”

“No!  Excuse me,” Chloe said and rushed for the elevator, snagging her purse along the way.  Just as she pressed the call button, the doors opened and Lucifer stepped out.  His face was lit with a boyish grin that fell away as soon as he saw the expression on her face, to be replaced by concern.

“Detective?  Are you all --”

Chloe’s fist in his face cut off his sentence.  “Threesome?!” she yelled as he reeled back from her punch.  “Threesome?!  God damn you, Lucifer!  How could you!”

Pushing past him, she got into the elevator and pushed the garage button repeatedly.  She saw him race to the door to stop it from closing, but it was too late.  In a matter of seconds, she was at the bottom floor, pulling her car out of the garage with a speed that would have taken Lucifer’s breath away.

 

 

________________________________________________

  


 

Lucifer wiped the blood from his nose, wondering what the hell had just happened.  Finishing earlier than he had thought, he had hurried upstairs full of excitement.  He was going to cook Chloe a wonderful gourmet meal -- pan-seared duck breast with cassis compote, along with sauteed portobellos with spinach.  Afterward, he planned on giving her his big surprise: a DVD of the latest superhero movie which hadn’t even been released yet, since it was opening night in the theatres.  She had said she wanted to see it, but it was completely sold out.  It was a mystery to him why she’d want to see a superhero movie when she had a certified Devil as a boyfriend, but that was what she had wanted, and he was happy to pull some favors to provide it for her.  He hadn’t planned on watching the film -- he had wanted to watch her, and maybe snuggle a bit.  Hopefully she would be so appreciative of his efforts that they’d even have... sex?

But then he had come up to complete mayhem: the Detective obviously upset -- punching him in the face, then leaving! -- and the octopus woman, Joanna, wearing only a towel in his flat.  If it had been a year ago, he would have welcomed the female intruder, but now he only felt unmitigated rage.  

“Bloody hell, what is going on here?” he roared as he glared at the woman.

“I... I have to go,” she said as she dashed into the master bedroom to gather her clothes strewn about the floor.  Panic punctuated all of her movements as she fluttered around like a mad bird, dressing hurriedly.  As she went to pass him, he grabbed her arm and his eyes flared with fire.  

“Why are you here?” he snarled.

Joanna started screaming.  “I didn’t mean -- I didn’t mean...!”

“Tell me!”

“I needed the money!” she cried as she struggled to get away from him.

“Money?”  Puzzled, he asked, “Someone hired you?”

“Yes, yes, let me go!” she yelled.

Lucifer cocked his head at her, giving her a narrow-eyed look.  “Who hired you?”  When she refused to answer, he flashed his Devil face at her, making her scream repeatedly.  “Tell me -- who hired you?”

“Dan Espinoza!” she shrieked.  

At the sound of the douche’s name, the fallen angel let go of Joanna’s arm.  The frightened, half-insane woman ran to the elevator threw herself into the car.  Lucifer let her go -- he was no longer interested in her.  Fury shot through him, burning so bright that he was practically on fire.  

“Bloody hell, I should have known,” he snarled.

 

 

________________________________________________

  


 

Repeated calls to the detective went unanswered.  

“Come on, Detective,” he muttered as he tried again to call, but she refused to pick up.  He wanted to bang his head against the wall in frustration, and almost threw his phone across the room.  That bloody sodding douche had royally mucked things up for him and the detective, and damned if he wasn’t going to get it straightened out!  The urge to tear the douche apart limb from limb was great, but he needed to have proof of that man’s involvement to show to to Chloe, otherwise she would never believe him.  

“Right,” Lucifer muttered to himself.  He’d fetch the detective, get the douche, and have the sodding wanker admit his duplicity.  Then he’d gut the douche like a fish and stamp all over his entrails!  Grabbing his keys from the bar counter, the Devil headed downstairs to get his car.

 

 

________________________________________________

  


 

Chloe lay down on her living room couch, blowing her nose as the tears continued to fall.  She was just so angry she didn’t know what to do with herself!  And... hurt, too.  Finding out that Lucifer had planned a threesome with her and that... woman hurt more than she cared to admit.  How could he do that to her?  Then again... he _was_ the Devil, and he liked sex... and he did like to talk about his epic threesomes, or foursomes, or whatever.  But she thought he would have known better than to pull a stunt like that with her!

There was a knock on the door, but she refused to answer it.  She knew it would be Lucifer -- who else would it be? -- and she just didn’t want to see him.  Not like this, when she was teary-eyed and weak.  No, she had to be strong when she faced him, so that she could punch him in the face again and tell him what an absolute ass he was.  

“Detective?”

Oh, crap.  She forgot about his magic door-opening skills.  Crap, crap, crap.  Maybe if she lay really still he wouldn’t see her --

Footsteps came closer, and then she heard him say, “Oh, Detective,” in a gentle voice above her head.  She sensed rather than saw his hands reaching for her, so she sat up on her own and batted them away.  Glaring at him with all the rage she could muster, she spat, “Don’t touch me.”

Hurt shone on his face before he hid it behind a stoic mask, but she could see the tightening of his jaw and a tic in his cheek.  Guilt flooded through her -- but why?   _He_ had hurt _her_ \-- so why was she the one feeling guilty?

“Go away,” she snarled, hiding behind her temper.

Lucifer stared down at her with eyes blazing with rage.  “He made you cry.”

“ _You_ made me cry, you ass!”  She angrily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  “Goddamn you, Lucifer.  I should have known better.”

“You should know better than to think I would hurt you,” he said darkly.  “I swore I’d never --”

“She said you had planned a threesome!” Chloe yelled.  “She had no clothes on -- in your apartment!  What the hell am I supposed to think?!”

The fallen angel rubbed his forehead in frustration.  “Bloody hell, Detective, I know it looked bad, but will you just bloody listen to me?!”

“No, goddamn it!” she yelled.  “You hurt me!”  At those words, Chloe’s rage suddenly left her, leaving her feeling terribly depressed.  More quietly, she said, “You hurt me, Lucifer.  You really hurt me.  I can’t believe....”

“Look, Detective, please... will you just listen?” he entreated.  Taking a seat next to her, he tried to take her hand, but she ripped it away and folded her arms in front of her chest.  With a sigh, he said, “Right.  Look, she was in my apartment for a reason --”

“Yeah, a threesome reason,” she spat.

“No!  She wanted to hurt you... hurt us.”  His voice was bitter as he said, “And apparently she succeeded.”  Lucifer tried to take her hand again; this time she let him, but she refused to look at him.  “Look, love, I’ve never lied to you.  I’m not lying now.  I didn’t ask her to be up there.  She was hired to try to drive a wedge between us.”  He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  “Please... just hear me....”

“Why...?  Why should I listen to you?” Chloe asked in a soft voice as she squeezed her eyes shut.  “Why do I bother?” she asked herself, but he heard.

“Because you know deep in your heart that I would never do something like that to you,” Lucifer said quietly.  “You know it, Detective.  Come on, open your eyes.  Trust me.”

Sighing, she slumped against him.  “I can’t do this, Lucifer.  I can’t.  It hurts too much.”

“Just let me clear this up, love.  Please,” he whispered as he put her arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.  “Just give me this.”  When she finally nodded, he said quietly, “Good girl.”  Taking a deep breath, he repeated with relief apparent in his voice, “Good girl!”

 

 

________________________________________________

  


 

Lucifer told Chloe to wear something warm, so she changed into jeans, a sweater, and a heavy jacket.  As they sped down Pacific Coast Highway in his Corvette, the Devil pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

“We need to talk,” he said into the phone.  Chloe wondered who he was talking to.  “Don’t give me that.  Meet me at El Pescador State Beach in a half hour.  No?  Bloody hell, you sod -- no....  would you like me to tell her what you’ve been up to?  Right.  See you then.”

She looked over at Lucifer, a puzzled look on her face.  He looked quite angry, but as he glanced at her, his expression softened.  “What is it, Detective?” he asked.

“Who was that?”

His mouth twisted into a semblance of a smile.  “The root of all our problems, love.”  Reaching out, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then caressed her cheek.  “Don’t worry.  Trust me.”

They pulled into the parking lot at El Pescador State Beach, and for a moment they just sat there together under the moonlight.  Almost as if a truce had been called, Chloe felt her anger dissipate.  Glancing at the man beside her, she was surprised to see the pensive expression on his face.  Her heart gave a painful squeeze when she saw how sad he looked.

“Do you know, Detective, that I never thought I’d find... All my life I’ve been alone.”  Glancing at her with a lopsided smile, he said, “Sure, I’ve had sex -- lots and lots of sex -- but it’s never meant....  I’ve never felt....”  He broke off.

“What?” she asked.  What was he trying to say?  Something was happening between them -- she could feel it -- but after the horrible incident earlier, could she trust him?  Could she trust herself?  A sudden irrational fear gripped her.  She had a feeling that his words would change their relationship forever....

He gazed at her for a long moment, his face sober, before he laughed self-consciously and shook his head.  “Nothing, my dear Detective.  Nothing.”  And with that, he got out of the car and strode to open her door for her.  “Come, my dear.  Now we must wait.”

He led her to the cliffside stairs and had her sit a few steps below the top.  Surprise shot through her as he took a seat on the top step, instead of next to her.  

“Why are you up there?” she asked.

“I’m waiting for our guest,” he said.  With that, Chloe had to be satisfied.  As she scanned the moonlit beach, she could see large lumps of... monsters resting on the sand.  They stirred as they heard their voices, but Lucifer waved at them to stay where they were.

“Godzilla and Rodan are here?” she asked.  “I thought they only came when they had a playdate with Trixie...?”

Lucifer grinned; she could see his teeth glint in the moonlight when he smiled.  “Well, these two bloody beasts have started staying here in the evenings, just in case your little one becomes free.  If she is, Rodan goes to fetch the others.”

Chloe laughed.  “I never imagined that Trixie would have monsters for friends!”

“They love her,” he said, catching her eye as she turned to look at him.  For a long moment they just stared at each other.  Chloe blinked.  Lucifer’s gaze was so intense...  It was almost as if he was trying to tell her something....

The sound of a car pulling up caught her attention and she started to get to her feet, but the Devil beckoned her to remain seated.  “No, my dear.  Stay there.  I want you to hear what is said.”  As she sank back onto the stairs, Lucifer stood to face the newcomer.

Curious, Chloe once again started to stand, but Rodan opened one big eye and shook his head at her.  Sinking back onto the stair tread, she sat quietly and listened.

“By rights, I should kill you for what you’ve done,” Lucifer said, his angry voice carrying easily in the still night air.  The newcomer laughed; the blonde detective started when she realized she recognized that sound.

“I’d like to see you try,” Dan Espinoza said.

“You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” That was Lucifer.  “I wouldn’t have thought you would sink that low.”

Dan let out a contemptuous laugh.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you?”  A long pause, then: “Tell me, what is it you desire?”  Chloe cringed.  Lucifer was using his “desire” trick on Dan?  A part of her wanted to race up and stop him, while the other part kept her frozen as she continued to listen.

“W-what?”

“Come on, Dan, you can tell me,” she heard Lucifer cajole.  “What is it you desire?”

“C-Chloe.”

“Ah.  And what would you do for her?”

“Anything I have to.”

“Which would be...?”  Chloe could practically see Lucifer smiling his devilish grin at the other man.

“Speeding up your eventual breakup.”

Her mouth dropped.  That wasn’t what she expected Dan to say.  

“I see.”  Lucifer’s voice was laced with interest.  “And what would that encompass?”

Dan laughed.  “As if I need to tell you.  You know.”

“So Joanna throwing herself at me --”

“That was me.”  Chloe felt her stomach drop at Dan’s gloating tone.  What?!  He had somehow gotten the woman to throw herself at Lucifer?

“And Joanna in my flat tonight --”

“Also me.”  He laughed.  “It wasn’t hard to arrange Joanna to be in your apartment.  Chloe herself told me she was going to be with you tonight.  I wish I could have seen her reaction --”

Chloe had heard enough.  Getting to her feet, she climbed the stairs to the top.  “Well, I’m here now,” she said.  Rage burned through her like a fiery storm.  She was so angry she would have thrown things at him if she could have.

Dan gaped at her.  “C-Chloe...?”

“How could you, Dan?” she yelled as she approached him.  “I thought I knew you -- but I don’t know you at all.  How could you be so despicable?!”

The man backed up from her, his hands raised as if in supplication.  He smiled nervously as she got closer.  “Now, Chloe, look -- it was for your own good.   You know what he is --”

“He’s a far better man than you!”  She snapped as she punched Dan in the face, throwing all of her rage behind the blow.  He reeled back and fell on his backside.  

“Well done, Detective!” she heard Lucifer crow from somewhere behind her.

The other man pulled himself to his feet.  “I’ll find a way to prove what a bastard you are,” he snarled at the fallen angel.

“No,” Chloe said as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.  “You pay attention to _me,_ not him.  You leave me alone, do you hear?!”  She shoved him hard.

Ignoring the woman in front of him, Dan stared at Lucifer.  “I’m not going to give up --”

“Really?”  The Devil smiled smugly.  “I think my friends might have something to say about that.”  He pointed a thumb over his shoulder as both Godzilla and Rodan pulled themselves to their full height and loomed over the tiny people below them.

Dan started screaming and tried to run away, but Rodan plucked him off his feet with his beak and shook him like a doll.  As much as she wanted to let the man suffer, Chloe ran up to the pteranodon and said, “No, Rodan, no!”

The giant dinosaur paused and squawked as best he could with a full mouth.

“He says the human hurt you,” Lucifer translated helpfully.  Chloe shot him a dark look before turning to the giant pteranodon.

“I know, Rodan.  He did... but he’s Trixie’s dad.”

If anything, the pteranodon looked absolutely appalled by that piece of information, and squawked with distress.

“He can’t believe the douche is Trixie’s father,” Lucifer translated.

“I know, sometimes I can’t either,” Chloe admitted to the dinosaur.  “But I think he’ll leave us alone now.  Don’t kill him.  Please.”

As Rodan’s eyes narrowed, Chloe feared that the giant monster would not listen to her... but he eventually leaned forward and spat Dan out onto the ground.  The man tumbled out of the giant beak, covered in pteranodon drool and still screaming.

Godzilla leaned forward, and with a balancing claw on the ground, swiped up Dan’s car in his jaws and crushed it into an unrecognizable mass of twisted metal.  With a contemptuous glance at the human, he spat the car onto the far end of the parking lot, causing it to burst into flame.  With a massive roar, the great lizard trumpeted his displeasure before leaning down and giving the evil eye to Dan.  Shaking terribly and as pale as ash, Dan scrambled to his feet and ran for his life down Pacific Coast Highway.  

Lucifer laughed loudly at the man’s retreating back.  “Leave us alone from now on, you bloody sod!” he yelled.

Chloe stared at Dan until she couldn’t see him anymore.  The adrenaline rush was winding down, leaving her tired and terribly depressed.  Oh god, the things she had blamed Lucifer for...!  Guilt flooded her.  How in the world was she going to make this right?

So ashamed that she couldn’t even look at him, she instead turned to the big monsters and thanked them.  As Rodan and Godzilla gave her concerned looks, she assured them she was okay.  Nodding in unison, they ambled further down the beach to give them privacy.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe finally turned to Lucifer.  He stared at her with a cocked head, a slight smile gracing his lips, and twinkling eyes.  “Lucifer....” she began.

“Yes?” he said, his smile growing bigger.

“I... I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” he asked, grinning.  “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I’m sorry.”  Squeezing her eyes shut, she let her shoulders slump and covered her eyes with one hand.  “I am so sorry, Lucifer....”

At her distress, he was suddenly in front of her with his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them comfortingly.  As she lowered her hand from her eyes, she saw his expression: gentle, caring.  

“It’s quite all right, Detective,” he said softly as he pulled her into his arms and held her closely.  “The bloody douche is -- dare I say it -- even more devilish than me!”

That made her laugh.  “I suppose so,” she said, then sobered.  Gazing up at him seriously, she said, “I really am sorry.  It’s hard for me to trust, especially after what he’s done to me....”

“I know, my dear,” the fallen angel said.  “But can you please give me the benefit of the doubt, next time?”

“I will try,” she said and hugged him hard.  “I promise I’ll try, Lucifer....”

“Good.  That’s all I ask.”  Leaning down, Lucifer gave her a loving kiss.  An answering desire flared within her, and she kissed him back with everything she had.  After a long minute, he pulled away, breathless.  Staring at her with intense, searching eyes, he leaned down again and kissed her so passionately that Chloe’s legs went out from under her, and she tightened her grip on him to keep from falling.  This time when he pulled back, she gave a wobbly laugh and stepped away.

“Detective....” he said, his voice serious.  That serious tone scared her.  She wasn’t ready for what she thought he might say, so she took the easy way out -- she hid.

She smiled unsteadily at him.  “I think... I think I better go home, now.”

Lucifer looked like he wanted to say something, for his mouth worked for a few seconds, but no sound issued forth.  Finally, he nodded.  “Very well, my dear.  I’ll take you home.”  A bit plaintively, he added, “I never got to give you my surprise.”

“Can I take a rain check?” she asked.  

She saw surprise light up his eyes, and then he smiled warmly.  “Of course, my dear.  Of course.”

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe said.

He bowed his head slightly in response.

Reaching up, she tugged his head down and kissed him on the cheek.   _“Thank you,_ Lucifer,” she repeated, and added, “You are a very sweet man.”

Lucifer harrumphed at that and groused, “The Devil is not sweet,” but it didn’t sound like his heart was in it.  Chloe took his arm and leaned into him.

“Yes... yes, he is.”  

Arm in arm they walked to the Corvette as Chloe wished with all of her heart for time to stop.  If only things could stay perfect, as they were now... but that was impossible.  Time would keep moving, and eventually Lucifer would tire of her.  For now, though, she would enjoy every waking moment with her Devil boyfriend.  Smiling up at the fallen angel, she reveled in her love for him.  She wouldn’t worry about the future -- the future could take care of itself, for now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme! You rock!!

 

 

Two weeks after that horrible incident with the douche and Joanna, Lucifer finally got to show Chloe his surprise for her.  She had lit up like the sun when he told her about getting the DVD made of the first run superhero film that she had wanted to see.  It filled him with such joy that he reminded himself to do it again one day.

As he sat on the couch with his arm around Chloe, they watched the movie on his big screen television in his living room.  He really couldn’t understand why the detective was so fascinated by this genre of film.  A glance at his girlfriend showed him that she was completely engrossed by the superheroes blasting bad guys.  Teasing her hair with his fingers, he tried to get her attention, but she ignored him until the final credits rolled.

“Why are you so fascinated by these... superheroes?” he asked her as she finally stopped looking at the screen.  She smiled, her teasing eyes looking sultry as she gazed up at him.

“Are you jealous?” she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

“No, of course not,” he sputtered.  “Jealous?  Of men in spandex?!”

Chloe chuckled as she stroked his chest.  “You would look good in spandex.”

“S-spandex?!” he sputtered.  “The Devil does not do bloody spandex!  Give me a fine suit any day.”  Sniffing disdainfully, he said, “I just can’t understand why you would be interested in them when you have the Devil as a boyfriend.”  Warming up to his subject, he said, “I mean, honestly, Detective, I fight bad guys, too!  And I’m just as good as them!”

“Uh huh.”  The blonde woman looked up with merry eyes.  “Can you fly?”

Lucifer’s mouth worked but no sound came out as he sputtered.  “I used to, when I still had my wings.”

“Can you shoot bad guys with laser beams from your eyes?”

“Bloody hell, now that’s just silly!” he protested.

Amusement filled Chloe’s face as she faced the fallen angel.  “So what can you do?”

“I... I can make people tell me their desires!” he said proudly, then added, “Except you, you freak.”

The detective’s laughter filled the room, making Lucifer smile, as well.  A warm feeling filtered through him at seeing her so happy.  “Well, what else can you do?” she asked.

“I can drive people insane... except you....”

“Oh, real useful superhero skill, Lucifer,” she teased.  “Come on, what else can you do?”

Lucifer was beginning to get a little frantic.  Surely something he could do would impress her?!  “I am bloody strong.”

“Well, I’ll give you that.”  Chloe looked at him consideringly.  “Anything else?”

“What else?!  Isn’t that enough?” he asked.

“Mmmm....” she said as she thought, then added with a grin, “No.”

Lucifer gave her an indignant look.  “Bloody hell, Detective, what does it take to please you?!”

“You’re the one who wants to be a superhero,” she laughed.

“I’m immortal!  Bullets do nothing to me!” he cried.  At her disbelieving look, he said, “Well, when you’re not around.”

“Uh huh.”  Chloe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  “Well, _I_ think you’re a superhero.”

Lucifer harrumphed, disgruntled at his girlfriend obviously placating him.  He felt the sudden, overwhelming need to prove that he was just as good as any silly spandex man on celluloid.  Jumping up off the couch, he said, “Right!  I’m going to go find some bad guys to fight!”

Chloe stared at him in shock.  “What?!  Lucifer --”

“No, Detective, I have to do this!” the fallen angel said as he started to walk toward the elevator.  The blonde woman scrambled to her feet and chased after him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“No, Lucifer -- this is silly!”  Turning him around, she hugged him hard.  “Don’t put yourself in danger.”  Glaring up at him she warned, “If you do, I will never forgive you.”

“But Detective, there won’t be any danger as long as you’re not around --”

“No!” she scolded.  “Lucifer, listen to me --”

“You can’t stop me, Detective.  Trust me,” he soothed as he firmly set her aside.  “I’ll be back before you know it.”  He strode quickly to the lift, watching the doors close on Chloe as she tried to stop him.  “Bye, love!”

“Lucifer!”  He could still hear her frustrated scream through the closed doors as the elevator car shot downward.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

Lucifer drove his Corvette through Los Angeles, looking for bad guys to fight... but there was not a single one.  Why was it one could never find bad guys to fight when searching for them?  And when one wasn’t looking for bad guys, why was it they crawled out of the woodwork everywhere?  Unhappily he started to turn back toward LUX when a speeding car passed him, followed by several police patrol cars.

A chase!  Splendid!  He should have known -- Los Angeles was known for its great chases!  

Lucifer fell in behind the cop cars, pushing the Corvette faster and faster until he was right there in the action.  Police and news helicopters circled overhead as the speeding car got onto the 5 freeway.  

His phone rang.  Reaching into his suit, he whipped it out of his pocket.  “Hello, Detective!”

“Lucifer, what the hell are you doing?!”

“About 110 miles an hour right now, love.  We’re racing north on the 5 -- oh wait, we just turned north on the 2 --”

He held the phone away from his ear as she screeched at him.  “I know that, you ass!  I can see you on the goddamn television!  What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m being a superhero!” he crowed as he weaved in and out of traffic.

“Well, stop it!  You’re going to get yourself killed --”

“I’m immortal, darling!  Don’t worry!”

“Lucifer, you ass!  Come back here!”

“After I’ve completed my mission!” he said breezily before turning off the phone and tossing it on the seat beside him.  

He followed the police when they turned east onto the 134 freeway, and exited off the San Rafael Avenue exit.  Ahh, the perpetrator was heading toward the Colorado Street Bridge, dubbed “Suicide Bridge” by the locals!  Excellent!  A good chance to show off his superhero skills!

Sure enough, the speeding car stopped at one end of the bridge.  The fellow hopped out, jumped over the stone rail and started making his way toward the center, where the drop was the greatest.  The police parked their cars all around, blocking off the area.  Lucifer pulled the Corvette over and sauntered over.

“Stay back,” a police officer warned.

Completely ignoring the man and pushing him aside with one hand, he followed the path of the perpetrator.  The officers yelled behind him, but he shrugged them off and easily walked along the ledge, occasionally steadying himself with the metal fence on top of the stone rail that prevented people from jumping off the deepest parts of the bridge.

The man stood on the ledge, staring at Lucifer with half-crazed eyes.  “I’ll jump!”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” the fallen angel said as he easily stood on the edge of the bridge, his hand on the metal fence to steady himself.

The man blinked at him.  “What?”  

Lucifer shrugged.  “The only reason why I’m here is for my girlfriend.  Girlfriend....”  Grinning to himself, he said, “I like the sound of that.  Girlfriend....”

The suspect looked at him like he was crazy.  “Your girlfriend?”

The man’s words brought the fallen angel back from his fantasy of making love to Chloe all night long.  “What?  Oh.  Yes.  She doesn’t think I can be a superhero.  Right.  Like _I_ can’t be a superhero?!  I have powers!” he said indignantly.

“Right.  Sure,” the man said, edging away from him.

“No, really!  I’m bloody strong, and I can bring out people’s desires!  It’s my gift.  Want me to show you?”  Leaning forward with a grin on his face, Lucifer asked, “Tell me -- what is it you desire?”

“What?”

He rolled his eyes.  Was the man a bloody pillock?  “Desire!  What is it you desire?”

A glazed look came over the man’s eyes.  “I... I want to stay out of jail.”

“And why would you go to jail?”

“I... killed my girlfriend.”

“Oh.”  Taking a deep breath, Lucifer said, “Well, my boy, I’m afraid you’re going to go to jail for that... or you could just jump and end it all.”  As the man started to get ready to jump, the fallen angel added, “But then you’d go to Hell.  Dad’s pretty judgemental about suicide....  And believe me, you wouldn’t like it there.”  He paused for a moment.  “Well, maybe it’s not so bad, now that I’m not there, but still... “

The man looked at him, his eyes still a little glazed.  “What?  What are you talking about?”

“Hell, my boy!  Hell!  Let me tell you all about it.....”  Lucifer went gleefully into exquisite detail about the tortures of his old workplace.  After fifteen minutes of Lucifer’s nonstop descriptions, the man was shaking so badly that the fallen angel was afraid he’d fall off by accident.  

“Please -- please stop talking!” the man whined as he trembled.  “I can’t take it anymore!  I don’t want to go there.  Please -- help me get back to safety.”

“But of course!  Hold on.”  The Devil reached over, grabbed the man by his shirt front, and pulled him off his feet.  Dangling the poor man over the arroyo, Lucifer easily made his way back to the end of the bridge.  With one heave of his arm, he threw the man onto the bridge pavement, and hopped easily over the stone railing to join him.  He was immediately surrounded by police and guns.

“What?!  I got him back for you!” Lucifer protested as he was quickly arrested.

 

________________________________________________

 

 

“Unbelievable!” Chloe snapped as she drove Lucifer back to the flat after having to call up Lieutenant Monroe and have her sweet talk the Pasadena police department into not pressing charges against the fallen angel.  “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Lucifer was completely unphased by her anger.  In fact, her ire was causing him to grow more and more aroused by the minute.  He loved her fire!  Smiling at the detective, he asked, “Were you impressed?”

“Impressed?! _Impressed?!”_ she yelled.  “You could have been killed!”

“Immortal, darling,” he reminded her yet again.  Chloe just let out a strangled scream.  

When they reached the flat, Lucifer tried to take Chloe into his arms, but instead found himself faced with a virago.  Without warning, she punched him in the face.  His head snapped back and he almost lost his balance.

“Bloody hell, Detective!” he cried, rubbing his jaw, then smiled.  “I like it!”

“You ass!  You complete ass!” she yelled.  “Don’t you ever do that again!”  And then she was in his arms, hugging him so tightly that he could barely breathe.  If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she had suddenly developed angelic strength.  The obvious fear for his life that she was displaying sent warmth running through his chest.  No one had ever cared about him before....

“Stupid Devil,” she muttered.

“I’m fine, Detective,” he said gently, then tilted her head up and kissed her.  He started off slow, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  It was a surprise for the fallen angel, but not unwanted.  Long moments passed before she pulled back.

“Ass,” she whispered.

“I have a fine one,” he quipped.  “Want to see?”

Chuckling, she said, “At least you weren’t naked during your superhero stunt.”

Immediately brightening, Lucifer loosened his tie as he said, “I can be -- my nakedness is far more attractive than spandex!  I’ll go find more bad guys right now --”

“Don’t you dare,” Chloe said as she stilled his hands.  “You scared me to death, did you know that?”

“But why, love?  I told you I’m --”

“Immortal.  Sure.  Just... don’t do that again, okay?”  Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest.  “Just... don’t.”

Lucifer rubbed her upper arms comfortingly and kissed her hair.  “All right, love.  If it upsets you so much, I’ll put aside my superhero aspirations... for now.”

“Thank you.”  Tilting her head up, she kissed him again, which he happily reciprocated.  It turned quite passionate and for long minutes they stood there, enjoying each other.  Chloe’s hands started to roam, stroking Lucifer’s chest, which made him burn with desire.  Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes and saw... what did he see?  Passion.  Desire.  And something else....

“Are we... Is it.... Are you sure?” he finally managed to blurt out.

“Just kiss me,” she breathed and pulled his head down.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

Chloe stared up at the ceiling in the darkness.  Sleeping with Lucifer had been the most exquisite, wonderful thing she had ever experienced.  He had been so kind, gentle and loving... caring, putting her needs first.  It had been eye-opening -- sex with Dan had never felt this way.  She had never felt cherished as she did with Lucifer.  

But now she’d gone and done it -- like an idiot she had slept with him.  Flinging her arm over her eyes, she fought off the desperation flooding her.  She should have stopped them -- she could have, when he had asked her... but she loved him so much!  And it had been such a frightening experience, seeing him on television standing on the ledge of the bridge.  She knew right then and there that she was going to sleep with him when he got home.  She didn’t think she could live any longer without loving him.... But by loving him, she had lost him.  Stupid.  Stupid fool!  Now he’d move onto the next woman and leave her behind.  And how was she to live without him, after experiencing the most beautiful lovemaking in her life?

She couldn’t, but she’d have to.  It was just that simple.

Glancing over at the sleeping figure beside her, she studied him as the early dawn light started to filter through the window.  Relaxed in sleep, his face took on a boyish quality, and his tousled hair from their night together along with his five o’clock shadow gave him a roguish look.  Oh, how she wanted to keep this moment frozen in time forever!  Her hand reached out to stroke his cheek, but stopped just shy of touching him.  She couldn’t afford to wake him.

Easing his arm from her waist, she slipped from the bed.  Moving as silently as a cat, she quickly threw on her clothes.  With one last glance at him, she left the penthouse.  It took everything she had just to put one foot in front of the other as her heart broke.

In the elevator, she whispered, “Be happy, Lucifer.”

 

 

________________________________________________

 

Lucifer slowly woke up later that morning, surprised that he had slept at all.  Usually he stayed awake and had sex with his partner multiple times, but after the beautiful experience with Chloe, he found himself sinking into a wonderful, restorative sleep -- something he hadn’t done since he had come to Earth.  He had never slept well since he had cut off his wings... until now.  

Sex -- no, making love to Chloe had been... a revelation.  He had never experienced such a wealth of emotions before.  It wasn’t just the old grind.  There had been a magical quality to it, as if he was back home... in Heaven.  That was it.  She made him feel... like an angel.  Like he was, before the Fall.  He felt... truly happy.

With his eyes still closed, he reached out to the detective, only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty.  He instantly came awake with a jolt.  Raising his head from the pillow, he blinked away the last vestiges of sleep and looked around.  He was alone.

Sitting up in a flash, his eyes darted left and right, searching for her.  Surely she was... in the bathroom?  Or maybe the kitchen, getting something to eat?  Refusing to acknowledge the strange panic fluttering in his insides, he told himself that surely she was in the flat somewhere.

“Detective?” he called.

Nothing.

“Detective?”  Louder this time, in a voice laced with a bit of anxiety.

Deathly silence met him.

“Bloody hell,” he cried as he sprang out of bed in order to search for her.  The lack of her clothes on the floor stopped him.  She... she had left him?

His brain had a hard time wrapping around that thought.  Surely that was wrong....  She couldn’t have just left him without saying goodbye?  Maybe she had gotten a call in the night from her child....  But her spawn was at a sleepover!  Perhaps something had happened to the little one?  That thought sent his insides into another tailspin.

Worry ate at his insides like termites feasting on a raw piece of lumber.  Grabbing his phone, he dialed Chloe.

She didn’t pick up.

“Bloody hell, woman!  Pick up!” he snarled.  He rang again.  Still nothing.  He shot off a text.

_Where are you, Detective?_

There was no response after a minute, so he texted her again.

_Detective?  What’s wrong?  Are you all right?  Is your little one?_

And another one.

_Bloody hell, answer me!_

And yet another one.

_Detective!  Why did you leave?  Where are you?_

And:

_I’m going to text you every minute until you call me._

_Call me._

_Detective._

_Call me!_

_Detective!_

_Detective_

_Detective_

_Detective_

At last the phone rang as he typed out the word “Detective” yet again.  Almost dropping the phone as he scrambled to answer it, he tried to sound as normal as possible as he said, “Detective!”

“What are you, ten?”  The sound of her lovely, irritated voice soothed Lucifer to no end.

“Why did you leave?” he asked.

There was a very long pause on the other end -- so long that he thought she had hung up on him.  Finally she said, “I have to go.”

“What?!”  Lucifer looked at the phone in shock, then returned it to his ear.  “Wait!  Detective --”

Click.

“Bloody hell, she hung up on me!” he exclaimed in surprise.  No one ever hung up on the Devil!  Well, except her, apparently.  

Going back to texting her a message every few seconds, he tried to get her attention once again.

_Detective, talk to me_

_You have to talk to me_

_Come on, Detective -- talk to me!_

_Why did you leave?_

_Detective, what’s wrong?_

_Detective_

_Detective_

_Detective_

_Detective, if you don’t talk to me, I will show up at your house stark naked._

The phone rang.

With a triumphant grin, Lucifer answered.  “Hello, Detective!”

“You’re making this very hard.”  Her voice sounded... sad.  It puzzled him.  They just spent the night together having the most beautiful, profound, earth-shattering sex that Lucifer had ever experienced in all the eons of his life.  How could she be sad? Had he... had he not pleased her?  How could he not please her?!  He was the Devil -- his skills in bed were unmatched!  Then again, things were never normal with the detective.  Distress filled him.  Surely... surely he hadn’t failed her in that regard?!

“Did I... did I not please you?” he asked as his insides quivered in fear of her answer.

Another long pause that felt like an eternity passed as he waited for her to respond.

Finally he heard her sigh.  “You know you did, Lucifer.  I’ve never felt....”  She broke off.  Relief flooded his insides at her words.

When it was apparent she wasn’t going to continue, he asked, “So then why did you leave?  Bloody hell, why won’t you talk to me?”  Another fear pushed its way forward.  “Do you... not care for me?”

He tried to hide the anxiety in his voice, but apparently didn’t do a very good job, for she said, “Oh, please don’t think that, Lucifer.  I do care.  I care so damn mu-- I mean, I just....”

“Yes?”

“I... I have to go.  Please don’t call or text me again.  Please.”

Click.

Lucifer stared at the phone.  She had sounded so sad....  What was going on?  He didn’t understand.  He’d never had anyone ever leave him so abruptly after sex.  Sure, they would mutually part, but it would always be on good terms.  This was a first, where a woman was trying to...

Break up with him...?!

Bloody hell, she was trying to break up with him -- him!  The Devil!  Well, he just wouldn’t let her.  Not without an explanation!  And after that glorious night together, he wasn’t about to just give up without a fight.  She was his future -- she didn’t see that yet, but he’d make sure she realized it before the day was through.  He loved her -- he had to convince her to trust him, to love him back.  He just had to!

 

 

________________________________________________

 

Chloe lay down on her couch with a blanket thrown over her, and stared at the blank screen of the television set.  Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she struggled to cast off the pall of depression hanging over her.  She’d have to pick up Trixie from her sleepover in a few hours, but in the meantime she had the whole morning to herself... and the thought of gorging herself on ice cream was getting more and more tempting by the minute.  She hadn’t even felt this bad when she ended things with Dan.

There was a knock on the door, but she refused to open it.  She didn’t want to see anyone, and she wasn’t dressed for visitors, anyway.  After returning home in the early hours, she had changed into her nightshirt, but sleep had eluded her.  When she finally pulled herself out of bed to eat a piece of toast, she never changed into her clothes.  She just didn’t care.

Another knock, but she ignored it again.  Maybe the person would just go away.  Hopefully it wasn’t Lucifer.  She just couldn’t face him right now, and, knowing him, he wouldn’t take the hint and just use his magic door-unlocking skills --

As she heard the front door creak open, she cursed under her breath and snuggled deeper under the blanket.  Maybe he wouldn’t see her and just go away....

Footsteps approached, stopping just where her head peeked out from under the blanket.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she refused to look at him.  A gentle hand caressed her hair, and she heard him sigh.  Without warning he scooped her up and lay down himself.  Ignoring her sputters, he rearranged the both of them under the blanket so that he spooned with her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.  The heat from his body was like a blast furnace against her back as he snuggled close.  

“That’s better,” he whispered in that low, sultry voice, his breath tickling her ear.  

Oh how good it felt, being snuggled up so close to him!  But wait a minute....  His legs felt bare against hers....  And his arms weren’t encased in shirt sleeves --

“Are -- are you naked?!” she screeched.

“Well yes, of course my dear.  Did you expect me any other way?” Lucifer asked innocently.

“You can’t be naked on my couch!” Chloe cried as she struggled to get up, but she couldn’t move -- he had tightened his grip, keeping her effectively pinned in place.

“Now, now, my dear.  We’re only going to get naked later, so why bother with clothes now?”  A sexy laugh sounded in her ear.  “Come on, Detective!  Relax!”

“You have to get some clothes on!” she snapped as she continued to try to get up, but he held her firmly.

“Not until we talk,” he said.  “Why did you leave?”

All the fight left her.  “I... I....”

When she didn’t say anything more, he pulled her closer to him and started nibbling on her ear.  Desire shot through Chloe, so strong that she thought she was going to faint.  Oh lord, what that man could do to ears....  A soft moan escaped her as his hands started touching her through her nightshirt.

“Come on, love... talk to me,” he whispered.

“I c-can’t, Lucifer... Can’t think --”

“Oh.  Sorry, love,” he said as he stopped, but there was a smile in his voice.  “Now then, come on... tell me.  Why did you leave?”

Chloe lay there panting, trying to calm down her pounding heart and get her rampant desire under control.  Her hands tried to loosen his arms so that she could escape him and her own passion, but they were like steel bands -- immovable.  She was stuck.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she said, “I had to.”

“Why?”  Concern was in his voice.  “Everything all right with the little one?  With you?”

Oh, how she loved that he cared!  He was a far better man than Dan ever was.  How could she say goodbye to him?  But... she had to.  He would leave her.  It would be far better if she was the one who did the leaving.

“We’re both... fine.”

“I beg to differ.  If you were fine, you wouldn’t have left.”

“I....”  Swallowing hard, she said, “I can’t... be in a relationship with you.”

“What?!”  Shock and horror were both evident in his voice.  His arms tightened around her waist, as if in objection to her words.  “Bloody hell, why not?”

“We slept together.”

“Well, yes, my dear, people do sleep with each other,” He said patiently.  “As far as I know, it doesn’t usually signal the breakup of a relationship, does it?”

“Can... can we get up?  I can’t do this without looking at you,” Chloe said.  With a grunt, Lucifer released her and sat them both up.  Thankfully, he kept the blanket around his wedding tackle.

“Better?”

“Yes.”  No.  Harder.  Oh god, how was she to do this?  She didn’t want to hurt him, but she didn’t know how to tell him goodbye without doing so.  Well, he was always honest with her, so she would be honest with him.

“I’m breaking up with you before you break up with me.”

Lucifer gaped at her.  “Bloody hell, who said I was going to break up with you?”

A bit of fire entered Chloe’s eyes as she said, “Well, aren’t you?”

The fallen angel shook his head violently.  “No!  Whatever gave you the impression that I would?”

“You did.”  At Lucifer’s sputtering, she said, “You don’t continue relations with anyone after a week.  I... I can’t be with someone like that.  I want a relationship, not a one night stand.”  

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  “My dear Detective, I have no intention of leaving you.”

“You say that, but your track record says otherwise.”

“Yes, well, I hadn’t met you before then, had I?” he ground out.  “Don’t condemn me before I’ve done anything!”

Chloe shook her head.  “I’m just a novelty to you.  You find me fascinating now, because I didn’t fall all over you.  But that will pass.  You’ll get tired of me and move on to someone else, especially now that we’ve slept together.”

A spate of swear words spewed out of Lucifer’s mouth before he could stop them.  “Who has been filling your head with such drivel?” he said angrily.  At her silence, he said with surprise: “Someone _has_ been filling your head with drivel.  Who?”

“It isn’t drivel.”

“Who, Detective?”  Snarling, he asked, “Was it the douche again?”

She refused to answer that.  “Please, Lucifer.  Don’t you understand?”

“I understand you are trying to leave me,” he snapped.  “Right.  Is it because you slept with the Devil?  Afraid I might have impregnated you with the Antichrist?”

Glaring at him with anger, she responded, “No, you ass!  That has nothing to do with it at all!”

“So then what?  What is it?  Bloody hell, Detective, tell me!”  When she sat silently beside him, he finally gave her shoulder a gentle shake and said, “Please, Chloe.”

It was hearing her given name on his lips that finally had her opening up.  “You said you’d never hurt me.”

Lucifer’s brows furrowed.  “That’s right.  I will never hurt you -- and I haven’t, if you recall.”

“I know.”  Chloe looked at him with sad eyes. “But I’ve heard those words before.”  At the fallen angel’s look, she said, “Dan said he’d never hurt me, but --”

“Bloody hell, the douche again!” he snapped.  “I might have known!”

Talking over him in a louder voice, she said, “He said he’d never hurt me, but he did.  He said he’d never get bored, but he did.  I can’t go through that again, Lucifer.  I just can’t.”

“Why would you go through it again?  I told you, I would never --”

“You say that now.  But what about a week from now?  A month?  A year, if we even last that long?”

He sighed.  “I will still say the same thing, Detective.  I am not lying.  I will not hurt you, and I will never get bored.  Don’t condemn me for the douche’s mistakes.  You’re punishing an innocent -- something that I’d never do.”

“But --”

“My word is my bond, my dear.  Trust me.  Please.”  Leaning over, he kissed her temple.  “What can I do to make you trust me?”

Chloe shook her head.  “It’s not that I don’t trust you -- I don’t trust myself, my judgement in men.  And you’ve had so many women --”

“They weren’t you, love.”

His simple statement brought a painful squeeze to Chloe’s heart.  He was such a good man!  She wished she had never met Dan, and that she wasn’t so emotionally damaged that she couldn’t trust him, or herself.  “I’m sorry, Lucifer.  I really am.”

He shook his head and said, “Don’t be sorry, my dear -- stay with me.  Give us a chance. Let me prove to you that you’re the only one for me.  Come on, love,” he coaxed.  “At some point, you have to start living again -- let it be with me.”   Cupping her soft cheek in his hand, he turned her toward him and leaned forward.  “You won’t regret it,” he breathed before he kissed her, gently at first, then with more ardor as she responded to his touch.  When they broke apart, breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers.  “Well?”

She was afraid.  It was silly, really.  In her job, she wasn’t afraid of anything... but in relationships -- no, in _this_ relationship -- she was afraid to be hurt, because Lucifer meant everything to her.  But he was right -- she had to start living sometime.  And why not with the one she really loved?

 _You are a fool,_ her brain admonished. _A silly, lovesick fool._

With a sigh, she rose to her feet.  Looking down at Lucifer, she could see the sudden fear in his eyes.  Reaching down, she took his hand in hers, and with a loving smile she led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer toyed with Chloe’s hair as she slept sprawled all over his chest.  He knew he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn’t help it.  If anything, the second time with Chloe had been even more glorious than the first!  Unbelievable!  He had never felt this way before.  Was it because he loved her?  For he did love her -- with every fiber of his being.

He pressed his cheek to her hair and let his hands drift down to her back, where they drew intricate patterns on her warm skin.  A hot shaft of desire shot through his body at the thought of loving her at any given moment of the day.  Oh, how he’d like to make love to her in the car, on the kitchen counter, on the couch, on the floor... even up on the roof if he could get her up there!  Well, with a towel and pillows or something so that she wasn’t uncomfortable.  

A soft groan escaped Chloe and he glanced down to see her rousing.  She looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest and resting her chin on them.  Oh, her sleepy eyes filled him with such desire!

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hello,” he greeted back.  With one quick, easy movement, he flipped them both over, so that she was under him.  Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately until she was moaning and shifting helplessly under him.  He touched her everywhere, making her body as tight as a bowstring with desire.  He chuckled at her restless movements.

“No more talk about leaving me,” he whispered to her as his lips and hands worked their magic.

“W-what...?” she managed to say.  

“Stay with me always.”  His deep, sultry voice wrapped itself around her, weaving its spell.

“Wait... what?  I -- I can’t think --”

Her impassioned moans were affecting him so much that he couldn’t think straight, either... but he had to get her to promise to stay with him.  Holding onto that thought, he managed to say, “Come on, Detective.... Say it.  Promise me....”

“L-Lucifer --”

“Don’t ever leave me....” he whispered, kissing the long column of her neck.

“Oh!”

“Stay with me forever...."

“Y-yes....  For... ever -- Lucifer!”

With that, he took her to the heights of passion, winding her higher and higher with desire until they both crested at its peak together.  As she came down with him, she whispered softly, “Love... you....” right before she fell asleep.  

A warm feeling flooded Lucifer’s chest, making him dizzy as his heart beat in overdrive.  Love?  She loved him?  Excitement burst through him.  She loved him!  He couldn’t believe it!  He wanted to holler from the tallest mountain that she loved him.  Oh, this was the happiest day of his life -- they could be together forever!  

“You’re mine, now,” he whispered to the sleeping woman.  “I’ll never let you go.”

His brain started making mad plans.  More time together -- definitely.  She still had doubts, but he didn’t.  He’d keep convincing her until she had no choice but to believe that they were made for each other.   More nakedness -- he was sure that was the key to her heart!  And... sex!  No -- love.  He would shower her with all the love he had to give.  With a big smile on his face, he dozed off with the woman of his dreams in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this installment, which was longer than the others in this series. I know the last chapter didn't have any monsters in it, but all three chapters had to do with trust so I kept them all together. Thank you all so much for reading, you are all awesome!


End file.
